Nothing Out of the Ordinary
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Cabel and Janie are fighting. Can they patch it up? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wake Trilogy. It belongs to Lisa McMann.

Author's Note: What happens when Janie takes Cabel to visit her childhood hide out? It doesn't mention in the book that she hung out here, but I thought I'd just add a place for her to have her secrets and escape to. Enjoy!

Nothing Out of the Ordinary

It's cold. I don't feel it though. I see Cabel shiver. I feel bad. I dig in my pocket for a lighter. Try to light the fire. Damn, no fluid. Whole lot of good that did. I settled on the old fashioned way. I pick up two sticks and rub them together, hoping for a fire.

"You won't get it going that slow," Cabel says. His teeth are chattering. I feel even worse. Why did I bring him here? He moves and takes over.

"I'm sorry about bringing you here. It was a dumb idea," I say, watching him. He glances at me and pushes his dark hair out of his eyes and his glasses up on his nose.

"It's no problem, Janie, don't worry about it," he says. I pull my knees to my chest.

"It is too. I just don't get why I don't feel the cold. You do, but I don't."

"You're immune to it."

"I used to come here as a kid…before Mom…you know. I loved it here. I thought of it as a cave where cave men lived and pretended I was one," I say. He shrugs.

"That was then, this is now. Maybe you're just a freak," he says.

I stare at him. I lunge and tackle him to the ground. We stay like that. In the cold, heat coming off our bodies. We stare into each others eyes. We no longer feel the cold. We no longer can see. The sun has set and it's now dark.

"Shit," I mutter. He smiles and pushes hair from my eyes.

"Who cares? We can just stay here, away from having to avoid each other," he says. I smile too.

"But, Strumheller, Carrie would notice," I say. "And you'd freeze." He shrugs and pulls me to him.

"Who gives a damn about Carrie? Say you're sick," he says and buries his face in my neck. I twist so I can face him.

"I'd love to stay, Cab, you know that, but I can't. We can't. I'm sorry."

"I understand, but she has Stu to keep her company."

"My mom will notice."

"Truthfully, Hannagan, when's the last time she paid any attention to you? When? Because, I'd love to know," he asks.

I push off of him and walk to the opposite corner of the cave. I pull my knees to my chest and ignore him. I bury my face in my knees, not looking at him.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Janie," he says and comes over. I don't look at him. He takes my face in his hands, but I keep my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Jan, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" I grumbled and pull away from him. I stare at a crack in the wall. He sighs.

"Forgive me?" he asks. I shrug and don't answer.

The car is silent. He turns the radio on. I don't say anything. He knows I won't. I stare out the window and watch the passing houses. He sighs but remains silent.

We stop at a gas station. I stay in the car. He returns with snacks and hands me a power bar and milk. I eat in silence and stare out the windshield at nothing. He sighs again.

"I'm sorry, Janie, how many times do I have to tell you?" he asks. I looked at him and find him staring at me. I notice the red light.

"Might as well get used to it since we're not supposed to like each other. Just getting an early stop," I say and turn away. He sighs and we move on.

He pulls into his driveway. We sit there for a moment. I get out and close the door silently behind me. I walk, not run, through the two yards to my house. Mom's in her room, passed out. I toss my keys on the table. I walk into the kitchen and flip the light on. It's a mess. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing ever is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wake Trilogy. It belongs to Lisa McMann.

Author's Note: Chapter two of Nothing Out of the Ordinary. Enjoy!

Leave Me Be

I ignore him. He looks at me in study hall. I keep my head down. I just want to make it. I don't want to see the dream. I can't see the dream. Too late. I feel it coming. I don't panic. I lay my head on the table and wait for it to pass.

**It's Cabel's. Somehow, he's fallen asleep quickly. This isn't good.**

** I'm outside. It's dark. I'm alone, behind a shed, but I can hear muffled voices. I've been here before. I'm alone. I don't know how many people can have dreams they're not in. I'm curious. I watch nervously, hoping this isn't a nightmare about to explode through the wall of the shed, or from the buches.**

** From around the corner comes a hulking, monstrous figure, outlined by the moonlight. It thrashes its arms through the bushes and lifts its hands to the sky, letting out a horrible yell. I feel my fingers going numb. I try to get out. But, I can't.**

** The figure's long fingers glint in the moonlight.**

** I lean back against the barn. I'm shaking.**

** The grotesque figure sharpens his knife-fingers one each other. The sound is deafening. **

** I, against the barn, squeak.**

** The figure wheels around. He sees me.**

** Approaches me.**

** I've seen this character before.**

** I stand up and try to run. My legs won't move. **

** The figure's face is furious, but he's stopped sharpening his knives. He's five feet away. I close my eyes.**

** When I open my eyes, it is daylight. I'm still behind the barn. And the horrid, menacing figure has turned into a normal, human young man.**

** It's Cabel.**

** A second me steps out from my body and walks to Cabel, unafraid.**

** I stay back, against the barn.**

** Cabel touches the second me's face.**

** He leans in.**

** He kisses her.**

** She kisses him bak.**

** He steps out of the embrace and looks at me. Tears fall down his cheeks.**

** "Help me," he says.**

I'm awake. I sit up, waiting for my vision to return. My head's pounding. How can I help him? Should I?

The bell rings. I still can't see. I feel blindly. I shove my book into my bag. Or so I thought. I hear it hit the ground. I groan. I hate this. I feel someone's hand on my arm. It's Cabel. I pull away and reach for my book, but don't find it. Frustrated, I give up and sling my bag over my shoulder.

I walk out of the library, now able to see a little. My bags slightly heavy. He put my book in my bag. I purse my lips. I push open the door. It slams on him. He curses. I smirk.

"You're not driving, are you?" he calls, jogging to catch up. I shrug.

"Walking I guess," I say, seeing the bus has left. I turn to the sidewalk, but his warm hand catches my arm.

"Don't be stupid," he says. I squint at him.

"You're the one who's stupid," I say. He sighs and releases my arm.

"Just let me take you home, Hannagan," he says, frustrated. I shake my hand and hands him my keys.

"Goodbye, Strumheller," I say and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wake Trilogy. It belongs to Lisa McMann.

Author's Note: This is just letters between Janie and Cabel after their fight. Nothing big.

Letters of Love

Cabel,

Time passes. Seasons change. People die. People grow. People change. The world is forever changing...we're forever changing.

Maybe it's best that we don't have an "us". It'll be for the best and once it all settles down, then we can be together again...maybe. For now, let's just focus on the present and the task at hand. Okay?

Janie

Janie,

Shit, I messed up. Don't do this, not again. Let's...let's just try to work it out. We can, I'll be better. I'm sorry about what I said, alright? I didn't mean it. What was all that shit about at the beginning?

Cabel

Cabel,

I'm done. Just leave me alone.

Janie

Janie,

Don't be that way, I'm sorry!

Cabel,

Don't beg, it won't get you anywhere. Goodbye.

Janie

Janie,

I'm so sorry, I really am. I guess it was too good to last, just like everything else. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Just know that I'll always love you and there won't be anyone else that makes me feel like you do.

Cabel


End file.
